lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
End Times Axe
The End Times Axe is one of the two craftable axes in the game, the other axe being the Rukiryaxe. The axe is crafted the same way as the Rukiryaxe, but it could only be crafted on Halloween Day of 2016 and 2017. Due to this, it's most likely that you can craft the End Times Axe this halloween as well. This axe is the second best axe in the game, the first one being the Gold Axe. It has a slightly higher damage than the Rukiryaxe. The boxed version of the axe wasn't supposed to be obtained from players, and can only be found on Defaultio's land. But some players obtained it when someone found a moderation glitch and started duplicating the box. Defaultio was alerted and to punish those who have the forbidden End Times Axe box, the box became what it is seen right now. The End Times Axe sports a black steel and a black handle, only to have purple, circular spots on its front side. The box, however, sports a dark-grey color, with the red, bold letters that spell out "I CHEATED FOR THIS BOX". Before this design, the box was grey in color. One must get all of these '''required' items for the quest:'' * 1 Bag of Sand (found at Wood R Us for $1,600 Money) * 1 Lightbulb (found at Fancy Furnishings for $2,000 Money) * 1 Can of Worms (found at Bob's Shack for $3,200 Money) * Lowering the Bridge ($100 Money to lower) * Optional 1-2 Dynamite (found at Bob's Shack for $220 Money) After obtaining all these items, do the following: * Head to the Taiga. The Taiga can be accessed by going through the biome opening which can be easily spotted by going east at the start of the Mountainside. It is blocked by cubic boulders, which could be destroyed using Dynamite, but as of October 2017, the boulders are no-collide, so they can be driven through. * Locate the red eagle symbol. The symbol can be found near the south-east corner of the Taiga. Note that it has a faint appearance, which means it can not be fully-visible when viewed afar. * Put the required items inside the hatch. The hatch which leads to the Den can be easily located by hovering around the snow below the eagle symbol. Or, position the camera angle beneath the snow so the hatch will be visible. * Place the correct items on the plate of the correct person. As the Rukiryaxe Posters hints, Rukiryo, who is on the right side of the table, eats the Lightbulb. ZolarKeth, who is on the head of the table, eats the Bag of Sand. And Gusmanak, who is on the left side, eats the Can of Worms. By following these hints and placing the items on their plate, the axe will float down the hole of the ceiling and gently land at the center of the table, with heavenly music playing. Category:Den Category:End Times Category:Rukiryaxe Category:Rare Items Category:Event Item Category:Halloween 2016 Category:Halloween 2017 Category:Loose Items